The purpose of this core is to provide common services to all of the projects, to administer the program, and to provide a mechanism for scientific interaction between the project. The service component consists of machining, electronics, histological, and electrode manufacturing services provided by facilities in the Mind/Brain Institute. The administrative component consists of budget administration, administration of the service facilities, scheduling of advisory meetings and weekly group discussions, and communications with NIH. Scientific integration will be effected through the organization of weekly, formal interactions between the members of the program project and through visits by internal and external advisors to review our progress and aims.